Meurtre à la City
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Un assassinat a été commis à la City de Londres. Mycroft oblige Sherlock a découvrir le responsable de ce crime affreux. Dans cette aventure inédite, Sherlock va peut-être devoir changer ces opinions.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Aujourd'hui, je change de fandom pour ce Secret Santa organisé par le Forum Francophone de Fanfiction. Il est destiné à Machaon's Apprentice. J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira !_

 _Il se déroule durant la troisième saison entre les épisodes "Le cercueil vide" et "Le signe des trois", et c'est une aventure originale._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Meurtre à la City**

L'épidémie de grippe qui s'était abattue sur Londres était d'une rare violence. Tout le corps médical, moi y compris, étions mobilisés pour y faire face. Les journées s'égrenaient, interminables et intenses, et je devais enchainer les consultations au cabinet et les visites à domicile chez mes patients les plus affaiblis. J'étais assommé de fatigue, mais je devais malgré tout continuer à me battre jour après jour contre ce fléau. Mary m'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais la charge de travail était telle que je ne voyais pas le temps passer.

Malgré tout, un jour que j'effectuais une visite à proximité, je me rendis sans m'annoncer au 221B Baker Street. Je ne savais pas si Sherlock serait là, mais je me doutais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas de venir à l'improviste. Il se sentait encore gêné par son comportement récent, sa disparition et son retour maladroit. Il s'était bien rendu compte que j'avais été blessé par son comportement, et depuis il faisait en sorte de me traiter avec un peu plus d'égards. D'une tout autre personne que lui, j'aurais eu du mal à pardonner un tel comportement, mais je sentais, au fond de moi, qu'il n'avait pas agi ainsi pour me blesser mais je profitais de cette amélioration notable et faisait en sorte de la prolonger le plus possible en me montrant plus distant vis à vis de lui. Mon emménagement avec Mary était aussi pour lui une nouvelle difficile à supporter, mais il semblait l'apprécier et ne voulait apparemment pas constituer un obstacle à ma vie.

Je saluai rapidement Mrs Hudson au rez-de-chaussée, puis montai à l'étage pour retrouver Sherlock. A ma grande surprise, celui-ci semblait profondément contrarié, et ma visite n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

"Ah, bonjour Watson. Je m'apprêtais à partir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Voyons Sherlock, rien du tout. J'étais dans le voisinage et j'ai pensé qu'une visite vous ferait plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je repasserai plus tard si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, c'est bon, ce n'est rien d'urgent. Je dois me rendre à la morgue, mais rien ne presse.

\- A la morgue ? Une nouvelle affaire qui se présente ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Un homme a été agressé, il est mort, et mon cher frère vient de me demander de l'aider.

\- Mycroft ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est du ressort de la police, ou du Yard. Pourquoi est-il impliqué ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Vous les connaissez, lui et sa détestable habitude de faire un mystère de la plus petite information. Selon lui, le mort est une personne importante, et cette histoire pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. En haut lieu." Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, en une imitation assez ressemblante de son frère. Je repris :

" De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Le mort est une sorte de banquier d'affaire je crois. Si mon frère le connaissait et tient à protéger sa réputation, j'imagine que c'était une personne peu recommandable. Il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus. Je crois qu'il a été agressé à mains nues, ce qui est le seul élément qui éveille un tant soit peu mon intérêt.

\- A mains nues ? C'est peu commun en effet. L'agresseur devait donc avoir un ressentiment personnel contre la victime.

\- En effet. Cette affaire ne me parait pas très intéressante, sinon je vous aurais bien proposé de m'accompagner. Et puis Mary m'a fait part de votre emploi du temps surchargé.

\- Je pense que je peux m'arranger. Voir des grippés toute la journée est un peu moins stimulant qu'une affaire confiée par Mycroft Holmes."

Je vis un léger sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage. Il me connaissait trop bien et savait que je ne résisterai pas à cette invitation déguisée. Tant pis, je savais qu'il m'avait manipulé une fois de plus, mais je ne pouvais pas résister.

Je m'isolai dans mon ancienne chambre pour prévenir Mary. Elle dut décaler tous mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi, ce qui constitua un vrai casse-tête pour elle, mais j'entendis un sourire dans sa voix. A partir du moment où je lui avais dit avec qui je me trouvais, je suis certain qu'elle avait deviné ce que j'allais lui demander. Elle protesta pour la forme, mais finit par céder. Elle savait à quel point ces enquêtes m'avaient manquées du temps de 'l'absence' de Sherlock, et elle faisait en sorte de me soutenir, à sa manière discrète et efficace. Je revins dans le salon, Sherlock avait déjà enfilé son long manteau à col relevé, et il était prêt à partir. L'adrénaline de l'enquête picotait dans mes veines.

Le trajet jusqu'au St Bartholomew's Hospital se déroula dans le silence. Nous pensions tous les deux que c'était ici qu'il m'avait abandonné, qu'il s'était suicidé sous mes yeux. Qu'il m'avait trahi. Je ne dis rien à ce propos quand nous arrivâmes, mais je suis certain qu'il y pensait aussi. Molly nous accueillit avec chaleur. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Tom, elle s'était épanouie. Elle bafouillait encore un peu lorsqu'elle était en présence de Sherlock, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait avant. Son enquête avec Sherlock lui avait peut être montré à quel point il pouvait se montrer horripilant.

"Sherlock, John, je suis contente de vous voir. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Un corps vous a été apporté ce matin. Victime d'agression, assez amoché parait-il. Nous voudrions en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Le banquier ? Je ne savais pas que vous collaboriez sur cette enquête. Venez, suivez-moi."

Elle tira un corps d'un casier. Amoché était un terme assez éloigné de la réalité. L'agresseur en voulait à sa victime, et souhaitait visiblement la faire souffrir autant que possible. Je ne vais pas faire ici une description détaillé de la vision d'horreur que Sherlock et moi avons eu, mais même lui paraissait choqué de ce qu'il voyait. Il suffira de dire que le corps était méconnaissable, il était impossible d'identifier le visage. Celui-ci semblait avoir été la cible privilégiée de l'assassin. Me sortant de ma contemplation, je me mis à écouter Molly qui nous faisait part de ses constations.

"La victime s'appelait George Loewenstein. Il était banquier d'affaire à la City. Il a été agressé et la mort est liée à une hémorragie interne suite à ses blessures. Il a subi de nombreux coups, tous pré-mortem. Celui qui lui a fait ça lui en voulait. Nous avons réussi à l'identifier grâce à ses papiers d'identité.

\- Avez-vous des indications sur l'assassin ?" Demanda Sherlock.

"Assez peu. Probablement un homme, assez fort pour être capable d'infliger des blessures pareilles. Mais rien de beaucoup plus précis. Nous avons identifié quelques blessures défensives, mais là encore rien de très probant.

\- Merci Molly. Nous allons devoir faire avec ces maigres indices.

\- J'aurais aimé vous en dire plus, mais l'acharnement a été tel que les marques se confondent les unes avec les autres. Celui qui a fait ça était déterminé à ne pas me faciliter la tâche."

Elle nous raccompagna en me demandant des nouvelles de Mary, pendant que Sherlock pianote sur son téléphone pour en savoir plus sur la victime.

Une fois montés dans le taxi qui nous emmenait vers le cœur économique de la capitale, je fis part de mes réflexions à Sherlock :

"Celui qui a fait ça devait vraiment lui en vouloir personnellement. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver qui alimentait une telle envie de vengeance dans son entourage.

\- Au contraire John. Je connais personnellement de nombreuses personnes qui pourraient détester un homme comme lui. Et je dois admettre que je ne suis pas loin de penser comme eux, un profiteur de moins à la surface de cette planète ne peut pas représenter une grande perte."

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi virulent.

" Mais il a été victime d'un homicide aussi atroce que violent, comment pouvez voir dire cela ?

\- Il représente tout ce que j'exècre. Il rachetait des entreprises puis les démantelaient pour gagner de l'argent avec les morceaux. Je le vois comme un parasite qui gagne de l'argent à vendre du vent. Il ne crée rien, il n'apporte rien à la société. Ce genre de personne se croit importante, alors qu'ils sont d'une inutilité frisant l'indécence. Et malheureusement, ce sont eux qui ont le pouvoir.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette enquête alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas laisser un criminel s'en sortir. Et puis, j'y suis obligé.

\- Obligé ? Mais par qui ?

\- Mycroft. Il s'agit probablement de l'un de ses amis qu'il veut venger. Ils sont de la même trempe d'ailleurs. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- Je vois.

\- Depuis ma petite... escapade dans les Balkans, il considère que j'ai une dette envers lui. Résoudre cette affaire pourrait être un moyen de la solder. Même enfant, il réfléchissait de cette manière, en trouvant un moyen de pression pour faire faire aux autres ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire lui-même. Enfin, plus vite nous aurons résolu cette enquête, plus vite nous serons débarrassés de lui."

Il sortit son téléphone pour effectuer quelques recherches sur George Loewenstein et le silence s'installe dans le taxi. Ses relations avec Mycroft étaient tellement compliquées, à chaque fois qu'il était impliqué, je le sentais prêt à se braquer. Je n'ai pas eu connaissance des détails, mais leur enfance commune n'a pas dû être si heureuse. Peut-être que si je rencontrais ses parents, je pourrais comprendre le comportement de Sherlock ?

Le taxi nous arrêta devant un bâtiment en plein cœur de la City, la façade ultra moderne en verre de l'immeuble nous écrasait de toute sa hauteur. J'entendis mon ami marmonner :

"Bande de prétentieux."

L'intérieur du bâtiment était du même acabit, tout en acier brossé, design à outrance. Les hommes en costumes italiens, les femmes en tailleurs sophistiqués. Tout cela dégageait une impression de fausseté qui me fit frissonner. Quelques minutes seulement après notre arrivée, un homme se dirigea vers nous. Toute son attitude montrait l'homme sûr de lui, qui avait réussi dans la vie et qui ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. En revanche, il parvint à montrer l'affliction nécessaire à un moment comme celui-ci. Je ne pouvais rien lui reprocher, mais il parvint immédiatement tout en haut de ma liste des suspects, avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

"Messieurs Holmes et Watson, je suppose ? Je suis Antoine Bechara, directeur financier de Loewenstein Investment et l'associé de George. La police m'a informé de votre visite. Nous sommes tous bouleversés de ce qui est arrivé à George, et nous espérons que toute la lumière sera faite sur cette affaire.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux.

\- Naturellement, nous collaborerons pleinement avec vous. Mais montons dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ? Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter."

Nous montons au quinzième étage dans un ascenseur en verre. Dans le couloir qui nous mena au bureau, nous croisâmes quelques employés, tous sur le même modèle que ceux du rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient tellement semblables qu'on pouvait penser qu'ils avaient été clonés. Malgré ce qui était arrivé à leur patron, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment bouleversés. Je ne vis aucun des signes habituels de fébrilité.

Je suis certain que Sherlock l'avait remarqué aussi, mais j'en fis malgré tout la remarque à Mr Bechara. Sa réponse m'étonna :

"Nous allons probablement vivre une période de perturbations, mais ils savent tous qu'ils sont la valeur de l'entreprise. Les dirigeants que nous sommes peuvent changer, mais nous ne valons rien sans leur travail quotidien. Les modifications qui auront lieu dans l'équipe de direction n'aura que peu d'impact sur eux."

Ce discours humaniste me sembla parfaitement déplacé dans un endroit comme celui-ci, où l'argent était roi et où l'humain n'était qu'une valeur marchande comme les autres. Je connaissais Sherlock depuis suffisamment longtemps pour voir que cette réponse l'avait aussi déstabilisé, même s'il le dissimulait plus efficacement que moi.

"Monsieur Bechara, pouvez-vous nous expliquer comme cette entreprise était organisée ?

\- George était le directeur général et créateur de la banque. J'étais ami depuis très longtemps avec lui, nous nous sommes connus sur les bancs de l'école et il m'a proposé de devenir son associé. Depuis, nous sommes devenu l'une des banques d'investissement les plus performantes de la place financière. Nous avons des résultats qui sont presque de 10% plus importants que nos concurrents. George et moi en sommes très fiers.

\- Et comment expliquez-vous cette réussite ? La finance est pourtant seulement une question de hasard.

\- Nous savons nous entourer des meilleurs. Et il ne s'agit pas de chance monsieur, mais de talent. Il faut savoir prendre les risques au bon moment, et aussi accepter de perdre un peu pour gagner plus tard. Je ne plaisantais pas en disant tout à l'heure que ce sont nos salariés qui sont notre véritable richesse. George les recrutait personnellement.

\- Vraiment ? Il avait du temps pour cela ? Recruter des traders ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

\- C'est vrai, mais en recruter des bons est bien plus difficile. Je crois que c'était le véritable atout de George, savoir déceler le petit plus chez la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Et il vous a recruté. Vous deviez donc vous aussi avoir ce "petit plus".

\- Je me plais à le croire.

\- Voyez-vous des personnes qui auraient pu lui en vouloir ? Des concurrents, des salariés licenciés, des ennemis personnels...

\- Hum, non, je ne vois pas. George était une personne très respectée dans notre milieu. Il avait souvent été approché par de plus grands groupes, mais a toujours refusé d'abandonner notre équipe.

\- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

\- Pour le moment, c'est moi qui vais assurer l'intérim. Une assemblée générale va être réunie pour désigner un remplaçant.

\- En tant que directeur financier, vous serez en bonne place pour reprendre son poste.

\- C'est vrai, si j'avais l'envie de me présenter. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'aime ce que je fais, et ce que faisait George est à mille lieux de ce que je désire. Et puis, je pense que j'aurais du mal à reprendre son travail, c'était un ami, et je ne pense pas que j'en aurais le courage."

Le téléphone de notre interlocuteur se mit à sonner et après avoir jeté un regard sur l'écran, il nous pria de l'excuser. Son interlocuteur était important et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire attendre. Notre entretien touchait à sa fin, donc nous nous éclipsâmes rapidement, non sans avoir demandé l'autorisation d'interroger les autres salariés. Cet homme semblait sincèrement bouleversé par la disparition de son ami, et même si ce n'était pas le genre de personne que j'apprécie, il me paraissait honnête et volontaire pour nous aider dans notre enquête.

Sherlock se mit alors en devoir d'interroger les personnes qui travaillaient ici. Aucun ne parut particulièrement suspect, et hormis cette impression tenace de parler à des clones, nous n'apprîmes rien de plus. Ils étaient tous fiers de travailler pour cette entreprise, appréciait leur patron et savaient que les bouleversements à venir n'auraient pas d'impact sur eux. La communication interne était visiblement très efficace.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à apprendre ici, et nous décidâmes rapidement de rentrer à Baker Street. George Loewenstein n'avait apparemment pas été tué à cause de son travail. Peut-être qu'en cherchant dans sa vie personnelle, nous aurions de meilleurs résultats ?

Sherlock se chargea d'en découvrir plus sur sa vie privée, pendant que je contactai les concurrents. Là encore, je fis chou blanc. Ils respectaient tous Loewenstein Investment, et même s'ils étaient un peu jaloux de ses résultats impressionnant, aucun ne me donna l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple rivalité professionnelle. Cependant, l'un d'eux me dit au cours de la conversation qu'il avait tenté d'infiltrer son concurrent pour espionner de l'intérieur ses méthodes, et que le salarié qui devait devenir la taupe n'avait pas été embauché.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, notre enquête piétinait. L'entourage de George Loewenstein était extrêmement réduit, il n'avait pas de femme ni d'enfants, pas de vie cachée. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient les seules personnes de sa famille qu'il côtoyait encore régulièrement. Il avait sacrifié sa vie personnelle à son travail, et ses amis faisaient tous parties des mêmes cercles d'influence. S'il n'avait pas été assassiné sauvagement, nous aurions pu dire que sa vie était parfaitement normale.

Le seul élément notable venait des dossiers des salariés que nous avait envoyés Antoine Bechara dans la journée. Des informations concernant les antécédents médicaux des salariés étaient indiqués et une proportion inquiétante de traders avait fréquenté les hôpitaux à de nombreuses reprises. Et plus étrange encore, ils étaient tous passés entre les mains du même médecin : le Dr Paul Damasio. Nous en étions à partager les maigres informations qui nous avions récoltés quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Cela nous surprit, car Mrs Hudson ne faisait monter personne sans prévenir Sherlock. A moins que les choses n'aient changés depuis mon emménagement avec Mary ?

C'est ma fiancée elle-même qui franchit la porte. Elle nous expliqua rapidement qu'elle commençait à se demander ce que nous faisions. Je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis les annulations des rendez-vous de ce matin, et elle commençait à se demander dans quel genre d'aventure nous étions encore fourrés. Je lui expliquai rapidement la situation, mais elle ne parvint pas non plus à trouver un sens à tout cela.

Mrs Hudson nous proposa de rester pour diner, mais je voyais bien que Mary n'y tenait pas. Nous déclinâmes poliment, même si l'expression déçue de mon ancienne logeuse faillit me faire changer d'avis. Mécaniquement, je commençai à rassembler tous les papiers qui concernaient note enquête, même si depuis le retour de Sherlock, l'appartement était redevenu un capharnaüm notoire. Mary m'aidait lorsqu'elle se figea brusquement, lisant avec attention une feuille.

"Que voulez-vous au docteur Damasio ?

\- Il était le médecin de certains des salariés de la banque Loewenstein. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

\- Pas personnellement, non, c'était un neurochirurgien qui avait une très bonne réputation. Il avait de l'or au bout des doigts et arrivait parfois à soigner des cas qui semblaient désespérés. Il est mort, renversé par une voiture il y a quelques semaines je crois."

Dans mon dos, j'entendis la voix de Sherlock pester contre les morts parfaits, aux compétences exceptionnelles et sans ennemis. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui, la liste des suspects était à chaque fois plus difficile à établir. Mary aussi avait entendu car elle ajouta :

"Mais j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il avait un caractère parfaitement insupportable."

Dès le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes à nouveau à l'hôpital St Bartholomew, mais cette fois-ci, dans la survie de neurochirurgie. J'y étais passé quelques fois, mais c'était une partie de l'hôpital dans laquelle je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je me sentais un peu comme les patients, perdu au milieu de ce labyrinthe aseptisé et impersonnel. La responsable nous reçut assez rapidement lorsque nous expliquâmes l'objet de notre visite. Elle était assez grande, mince et plutôt jolie. Ses chaussures grinçaient sur le lino de l'hôpital quand elle referma la porte de son bureau derrière nous.

"Je suis Evelyn Connely, l'infirmière en chef de ce service. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Nous venons suite au décès du professeur Damasio. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne connais pas les circonstances exactes, mais je sais qu'il a eu un accident de voiture. Il traversait la route à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il faisait nuit et la voiture ne l'a pas vu. Il est décédé quelques heures plus tard. Les urgentistes n'ont rien pu faire.

\- Et le conducteur ? Savez-vous qui c'est ? Demanda Sherlock

\- Non, il s'est enfui. La police a enquêté, mais il n'a jamais été retrouvé.

\- Serait-il possible qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un accident ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Avait-il des ennemis ? Des gens qui lui en voulaient ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! C'était un médecin très respecté et talentueux. Son air surpris et scandalisé n'était visiblement pas feint.

\- Je vois. Donc c'était un accident, vous en êtes certaine.

\- C'est ce que la police en a conclu aussi. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Non, ce sera tout pour le moment. Merci de votre aide."

Alors que nous nous dirigions tous les deux vers la sortie, légèrement dépités par ce nouvel échec, une jeune femme nous arrêta. Elle portait une blouse blanche. Ses cheveux courts et son air dynamique me la rendirent immédiatement sympathique. Elle nous demanda à mi-voix :

\- J'ai entendu tout à l'heure que vous vouliez parler du professeur Damasio. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?"

Je vis Sherlock qui plissa les yeux, il tentait d'évaluer notre interlocutrice. Son examen sembla positif car il lui répondit sur le même ton :

"Pas vraiment. Pensez-vous pouvoir nous en apprendre plus ?

\- Retrouvez-moi à l'extérieur dans cinq minutes. Je vais prendre une pause et nous pourrons parler un peu plus discrètement qu'ici.

\- Entendu."

Sans rien ajouter, elle nous quitta sans un regard en arrière. J'attendis d'être dans l'ascenseur pour lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

"Mais enfin, pourquoi voulez-vous l'écouter ? Elle fait sûrement partie de ces gens qui se sentent obligés d'aider lors d'une enquête, même quand ils ne savent rien. Elle va nous mener sur une piste sans intérêt. J'en suis certain.

\- Patience Watson. Dois-je vous rappeler que pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune piste, avec ou sans intérêt ? Elle va peut-être en profiter pour régler quelques comptes mesquins, mais elle est la seule à avoir un discours un peu diffèrent. Jusqu'ici, tous les gens que nous avons interrogés trouvaient les morts remarquables, intelligents et sans défaut. Elle va peut-être nous donner une idée."

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital et attendîmes quelques minutes. Comme convenu, elle nous rejoint rapidement.

" Je suis désolée, je dois avoir l'air d'une conspirationniste à demander de la discrétion comme ça, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire doit rester secret." Sherlock me lança un regard entendu et lui fit signe de continuer.

" Voilà, je suis interne dans le service du professeur depuis presqu'un an. Comme Mrs Connely vous l'a sûrement dit, il était un chirurgien reconnu par tout le monde. Mais un jour, j'ai assisté à une scène vraiment surprenante.

\- Racontez moi, et surtout n'omettez aucun détail.

\- C'était il y a environ six mois. Nous étions en train d'opérer un patient qui avait eu accident vasculaire cérébral. C'est une opération assez fréquente, et même si chaque cas est unique, il n'y avait pas de risque majeur. Seulement, le professeur a commis une erreur qui a entrainé des complications assez sévères. Une partie du cerveau a été endommagée. Le patient a été sauvé, mais il a subi des dommages assez importants.

\- Vous pensez que ce patient ou un de ses proches aurait pu vouloir se venger ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais au début. Mais un jour, alors qu'il était revenu faire une visite de contrôle, j'ai pu parler un peu avec ce patient, et il m'a expliqué qu'il avait retrouvé du travail. Peu de temps après son opération, le professeur était venu lui parler d'un programme qui existait et qui proposait des formations pour les personnes ayant eu les mêmes problèmes que lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il a fait une formation de trois mois puis a été embauché dans l'entreprise qui parrainait ce programme.

\- C'est très généreux. Connaissez-vous le nom de ce programme, ou de l'entreprise peut être ?

\- Non, je sais juste qu'il était devenu trader, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ces informations. Vous nous avez beaucoup aidés. Pouvez-vous nous donner le nom de ce patient ?" Elle fit une petite moue. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner ce genre d'informations. Le secret médical, vous comprenez ?

\- Ecoutez, un homme est mort hier et vous détenez peut-être la clé de cette affaire. Nous pouvons avoir accès aux dossiers médicaux des salariés et découvrir de qui il s'agit. Cependant, nous gagnerions du temps et de l'énergie si vous nous le disiez directement. Chaque seconde qui passe risque de laisser le temps au meurtrier de s'échapper et de disparaitre. C'est à vous de choisir maintenant. »

Elle finit par hocher la tête et sortit un stylo de sa poche pour noter le nom de ce patient. Sherlock le prit et la remercia, je voyais qu'il était à nouveau sur une piste et qu'il voulait absolument l'explorer. Nous nous séparâmes donc, elle remonta dans les étages et nous hélâmes un taxi pour rentrer à Baker Street.

Sherlock passa tout le trajet du retour à envoyer des SMS, à attendre des réponses, à sourire quand il recevait des nouvelles intéressantes et à grogner quand il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Je tentai bien de lui extorquer quelques bribes d'informations, mais il ne me répondit que par monosyllabes d'un air absent. Je pris donc mon mal en patience et le laissai enquêter par texto. Il était tellement absorbé par la lecture d'un document qu'on venait de lui envoyer qu'il monta jusqu'à l'appartement sans se soucier de m'attendre tandis que je payais le taxi. Enfin, quand je rentrai, un sourire triomphant éclaira son visage :

"Watson, nous avons considérablement avancés grâce à ce que nous a dit cette jeune femme. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, le programme de formation était parrainé par Loewenstein Investment et le patient dont elle nous a parlé a effectivement été embauché il y a trois mois.

\- Il y a donc un lien plus important que ce que nous soupçonnions entre Damasio et Loewenstein.

\- En effet, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la formation dont elle nous a parlé. Et quatorze traders de Loewenstein Investment sont passés par là.

\- Vous pensez que l'accident est en fait un assassinat ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais il me parait possible que les deux morts soient liées...

\- Et que résoudre l'une pourrait résoudre l'autre.

\- En effet. J'ai eu la même idée dans le taxi, il y a vingt minutes. J'ai donc demandé à Mycroft de m'envoyer les enregistrements de CCTV. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons retrouver notre chauffard. "

Alors qu'il agitait son téléphone devant moi d'un air suffisant, ce qui me donna une brutale envie de l'étrangler, celui-ci se mit à sonner. C'était Mycroft qui justement était en train de l'appeler. Sherlock décrocha et se mit sur haut-parleur, pour que je puisse admirer son triomphe. Cette suffisance ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué. La voix du frère de mon ami résonna, légèrement métallique :

"J'ai fait examiner les images de vidéosurveillance. La voiture qui a renversé ce médecin est une berline noire de location. Nous avons localisé le propriétaire et l'agence de location. J'ai vu la vidéo, et il est évident que la voiture ciblait cette personne, le conducteur a accéléré au moment où il traversait et le visait. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas voir le chauffeur sur l'enregistrement, il porte une casquette et nous ne voyons son visage à aucun moment.

\- D'accord, envoie-moi l'adresse pour que nous allions voir le propriétaire. Demanda Sherlock.

\- Sherlock ! Il s'agit d'enregistrements sensibles, je ne peux pas diffuser ce genre d'informations à n'importe qui.

\- Mycroft, tu m'as demandé de t'aider. Tu vas devoir me fournir des éléments, ou j'arrête immédiatement l'enquête. Que ça te plaise ou non." Un silence de l'autre côté s'installa pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Mycroft pèse le pour et le contre de cette décision. Un Ping sonore nous fit comprendre que Sherlock venait de recevoir par texto les informations. A nouveau la voix de Mycroft s'éleva :

"Sois discret. Tu ne devrais pas avoir ces informations.

\- Je sais. Je te tiens au courant de la suite de nos recherches."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Sherlock raccrocha et examina la photo qu'il venait de recevoir. Il s'agissait d'une petite agence de location d'une chaine dans le nord de Londres, nous décidâmes de nous y rendre sur le champ. Nous espérions qu'avec un peu de chance ils auraient des caméras de surveillance qui pourraient nous donner des informations supplémentaires.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'homme qui nous accueillit commença par faire son discours habituel, pensant que nous étions des clients. Un regard féroce de la part de Sherlock le coupa dans son élan et nous laissa la possibilité de lui expliquer la raison de notre présence. La déception que nous ressentîmes lorsqu'il nous expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas nous fournir d'autres enregistrements fût rapidement effacée lorsqu'il nous expliqua que c'était lui qui avait reçu ce client. Il s'en souvenait car la location avait été d'assez courte durée et qu'il avait réussi à avoir un accident. Le pare-chocs était abimé et il avait gardé la caution. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Sherlock commence à faire défiler sur son téléphone les photos des différents tradeurs que nous avions identifiés comme ayant bénéficiés de la formation de Loewenstein. Il examina attentivement le visage de notre interlocuteur pour surveiller un changement d'attitude de sa part. Soudain, celui-ci s'écria :

"C'est lui, j'en suis sûr. Je le reconnais parfaitement. Il avait une casquette mais je reconnais son visage. Il était étrange, il m'a fait froid dans le dos.

\- Etrange ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Il avait le regard perçant, il semblait à la fois très concentré et la tête ailleurs. Comme s'il était préoccupé. Je ne peux pas être plus précis, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous souvenez-vous d'autres choses ?

\- Non, je suis désolé."

Nous prîmes alors congé rapidement. Hélant un taxi, Sherlock m'expliqua qu'une nouvelle visite s'imposait chez Loewenstein Investment.

"Qui a-t-il reconnu ?

\- Antoine Bechara.

\- Le directeur financier ? Mais nous savons qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à tuer son associé. Il ne va rien y gagner.

\- Justement, c'est pour cela que nous retournons le voir. Pourquoi aurait-il assassiné son patron sans vouloir sa place et un chirurgien qu'il n'a jamais rencontré ? Mais vous l'avez vu, notre témoin était formel.

\- Il s'est peut être trompé ?

\- Nous verrons cela lorsque nous aurons discuté avec Bechara."

Le silence s'installa dans le taxi. J'avais beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, tout cela était totalement insensé. Je voyais à l'air songeur de Sherlock que lui aussi était perplexe. Malheureusement, la densité de la circulation londonienne à l'heure de la débauche nous obligea à prendre notre mal en patience. La voie était totalement bloquée et plus personne ne pouvait avancer. Sherlock, à côté de moi, ne cessait de soupirer, de pianoter sur son téléphone, d'essayer de regarder par-dessus l'épaule du chauffeur pour voir s'il y avait un moyen d'échapper aux bouchons de Londres. Malgré ses connaissances encyclopédiques de la ville, nous devions rester ici, avec notre imagination pour seule compagne. Soudain, Sherlock sortit à nouveau son téléphone pour faire de nouvelles recherches. Je tentai vainement d'apercevoir ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était peine perdue. Le seul point positif était que, plongé dans ses recherches, il avait arrêté de pester contre la circulation londonienne.

Lorsqu'enfin, au bout d'un temps qui nous parut infini, nous finîmes par dépasser une zone de travaux, la circulation reprit peu à peu, et nous arrivâmes finalement à destination. L'impression que j'avais eue de ce bâtiment la veille fut renforcée par la nuit tombante. Cette impression de majestuosité était encore renforcée par les éclairages qui rendaient le tout plus impressionnant encore. Il était évident que celui-ci avait consciencieusement été étudié pour souligner le nom de la banque d'investissement, tout en étant suffisamment subtil pour ne pas être tape-à-l'œil. Mes connaissances en architecture sont sommaires, mais je peux dire sans hésiter que celui qui a fait cela avait du talent.

Nous n'étions pas annoncés, mais la réceptionniste nous laissa monter après avoir prévenu son patron. Celui-ci nous accueillit d'un air affable et nous invita à entrer dans son bureau. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait le moindre signe de nervosité. S'il était coupable de quelque chose, il est particulièrement doué pour dissimiler la vérité.

Faisant fi des formalités d'usage, Sherlock attaqua frontalement :

"Monsieur Bechara, pourquoi avez-vous assassiné votre associé et un neurochirurgien renommé de l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew, le professeur Paul Damasio ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je vous ai dit que je n'avais aucun intérêt à voir George disparaitre, et je ne connais pas ce chirurgien. Fort heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu à le rencontrer.

\- Comment expliquez-vous alors qu'il soit mort suite à une collision avec le pare choc de votre voiture de location ? Le loueur vous a formellement identifié.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas d'explication.

\- Et vous n'avez pas rencontré ce chirurgien, mais quatorze de vos salariés viennent directement de son service. La coïncidence est troublante, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai examiné leurs résultats, et ils sont supérieurs à la moyenne de vos autres traders. Est-ce que ce sont eux, le 'petit plus' qui permet à votre entreprise d'être si performante ?

\- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous me dites.

\- Ecoutez, on va jouer à un petit jeu très amusant. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, et à la fin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, cela vous convient-il ?" Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Sherlock enchaina "Il était une fois, le directeur d'une banque d'investissements qui n'arrivait pas à obtenir les résultats qu'il voulait. Ses actionnaires commençaient à vouloir le remplacer, mais il ne voulait pas que son propre adjoint ne prenne sa place. Alors il a commencé à réfléchir, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, est tombé sur une étude scientifique. Celle-ci l'intéressa au plus haut point car elle expliquait que les émotions rendaient les investisseurs plus prudents et donc les empêchaient de gagner le maximum qu'ils pouvaient. Une personne dont le centre des émotions est perturbé pouvait donc gagner plus qu'une personne normale. Il vit là une idée géniale pour augmenter ses revenus. Malheureusement, ce genre de déficience est habituellement très rare. Partout, sauf dans un endroit : le service de neurochirurgie d'un hôpital. Il mit en place un programme de formation pour aider les personnes touchées à retrouver du travail, et lui augmentait ses performances. Tout le monde était gagnant. Est-ce que mon histoire vous plait, pour le moment ?"

Sherlock n'obtint aucune réponse, hormis un pincement de lèvres dédaigneux.

"Bien reprenons. Les performances s'améliorant, le siège de PDG était à nouveau sécurisé. Il fallait donc que l'adjoint trouve un autre moyen d'agir. Il devint de moins en moins discret et attira les soupçons du bon docteur. Celui-ci devait donc disparaitre. Un accident de voiture et les soupçons s'évanouissaient. Voyant à quel point c'était facile, l'adjoint se vit pousser des ailes et assassina le PDG. Son alibi était malin, il n'allait pas reprendre le poste, mais seulement les parts de la banque. Ainsi, il deviendrait associé unique et tous les gains lui reviendraient. L'argent, sans les risques, c'est malin comme stratégie. Avez-vous des commentaires à ajouter ?"

Je le vis tiquer au moment où Sherlock évoquait l'appât du gain, et il sembla se dégonfler d'un coup. Quelque chose dans son regard, entre de la colère et de la résignation me fit comprendre que mon ami avait touché un point sensible. Notre interlocuteur réfléchit quelques secondes, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« Oui, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ait tué George et le chirurgien, mais pas pour la raison que vous imaginez. Je ne suis pas suffisamment cupide pour commettre deux assassinats.

\- Vous êtes banquier, vous ne seriez pas le premier.

\- Peut-être, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas. George avait effectivement monté ce système, mais j'en ignorais les détails. Il s'occupait des recrutements et j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Un jour, j'ai vu le dossier d'un des tradeur qui avait été mal rangé. Je l'ai lu en diagonal, et j'ai vu qu'il avait bénéficié de la formation. J'en ai parlé à George, qui a eu l'air nerveux, il voulait savoir exactement ce que j'avais vu. Ce comportement m'a intrigué, alors j'ai creusé un peu plus. Ce que j'ai découvert m'a tellement horrifié que j'ai décidé de les stopper avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- Le professeur touchait une prime à chaque fois qu'un de ses patients était recruté, ça l'encourageait à nous envoyer les profils intéressants. Mais ce genre de pathologie est rare, alors il a un peu... aidé la nature. J'ai mené ma petite enquête, auprès du personnel de l'hôpital et j'ai compris qu'il mutilait volontairement des patients pour leur ôter définitivement le contrôle de leurs émotions, en espérant recevoir une prime. Ceux qui n'étaient pas retenus retournaient chez eux, sans la moindre compensation pour le préjudice, et surtout plus malades en quittant l'hôpital qu'en y entrant. J'ai donc décidé d'empêcher ce docteur Frankenstein de continuer ses expériences. George a commencé à avoir des soupçons, j'ai dû le faire taire aussi.

\- Vous avez été extrêmement violent.

\- Il savait ce que le chirurgien faisait, et cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Il a trahi toute la confiance que nous avions en lui. Que moi, j'avais en lui.

\- Donc vous les avez tués pour des raisons morales ?" Demanda Sherlock, plus que dubitatif.

"Si vous appelez ça comme ça, alors oui. Je sais que nous sommes réputés être des gens sans scrupules, mais ce que ces personnes ont subi est impardonnable. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avoue mes crimes. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que seule la cupidité m'a fait agir. Au contraire."

L'accent de sincérité qui perce dans sa voix me perturba et en jetant un regard en coin à Sherlock, je vis que lui aussi était surpris. Il avait avoué, nous aurions dû être satisfaits, mais ce n'était pas aussi agréable que d'habitude. L'homme qui se tenait en face de nous avait prémédité deux meurtres, les avait accomplis de sang-froid, et l'une des victimes était l'un de ses amis les plus proches. La méthode elle-même n'était pas anodine : tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains requiert une force de caractère peu commune. Ou un très fort ressentiment.

Sherlock envoya un message à Mycroft, et pendant que nous attendions son arrivée, je tentai de me mettre quelques secondes à la place d'Antoine Bechara. Découvrir que mon meilleur ami m'avait trahi, s'était servi de mon honnêteté pour parvenir à ses fins avait de quoi rendre fou. Je tentais de faire taire la petite voix perfide qui me murmurait à l'oreille que c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Sherlock deux ans auparavant. J'avais décidé de passer l'éponge et d'arrêter de lui en vouloir pour cela. Mais j'ai moi aussi eu une réaction violente lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je ne serais pas allé aussi loin que lui, mais cette pensée me fit frissonner.

Et puis ce chirurgien qui avait juré de soigner ses patients et qui n'avait, par pure cupidité, pas respecté ce serment, je le méprisais. Ce genre de comportement me met hors de moi, et est totalement indigne d'un médecin. Les patients lui confièrent leur vie, leur futur en toute confiance. Et lui les trahissant pour une poignée de piécettes ! A-t-il seulement idée des conséquences de ces actes pour ceux qui n'ont pas été retenus ? Ils sont à présent handicapés sans le moindre espoir de guérison, persuadés d'avoir été victimes d'une simple erreur médicale. Il me dégoute !

Plongé dans mes sombres pensées, je n'ai pas entendu que Mycroft était arrivé et l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sherlock. C'est lorsque celui-ci se leva pour quitter le bureau, laissant Mycroft et notre criminels seuls que je réalisai que je n'avais rien écouté. Je le suivis mécaniquement, encore sonné par ces révélations.

Dans le taxi qui nous ramenait à Baker Street, j'interrogeai mon ami :

"Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais que la police n'a pas été mise au courant de cette affaire, et que c'est Mycroft qui a fait jouer ses relations pour que l'autopsie soit pratiquée. Je suppose qu'il veut laisser le moins de traces possibles de cette affaire.

\- Les agissements de George Loewenstein n'étaient pas honnêtes, mais pourquoi veut-il que cette affaire disparaisse ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Mycroft ait été au courant de leurs méthodes, mais il doit vouloir protéger l'un des clients dont l'image pourrait pâtir de cette histoire. Mais maintenant qu'il a l'identité du coupable, il ne nous dira rien de plus, je peux l'assurer. Monsieur Bechara n'ira pas en prison, mais je ne sais pas si son sort sera plus enviable. A tel point que j'ai même hésité à prévenir Mycroft."

Cette déclaration me fit sursauter. Sherlock ne laisserait pas un coupable s'en tirer sans punition appropriée. Notant ma surprise, il s'expliqua :

"Nous venons certainement de mettre hors-jeu le seul banquier qui avait un peu de morale. Le seul de toute la City.

\- Vous exagérez, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils travaillent dans le milieu de la finance qu'ils doivent tous être corrompus et malhonnêtes.

\- Vraiment ? Je pense que vous avez tort Watson. S'il existe une profession en ce bas monde que je méprise, c'est bien celle de banquier. Ils gagnent de l'argent sans ajouter de valeur, leur travail consiste à aligner quelques chiffres et attendre que leurs revenus augmentent, tout en se donnant des airs d'importance.

\- Voyons, vous êtes vraiment sévère, la finance permet à l'économie de fonctionner.

\- L'argent oui, mais eux ne sont que des sangsues qui profitent du système. Et s'ils font des erreurs, alors c'est l'ensemble de la société qui en pâtit. Non Watson, je vous l'assure, nous venons de faire arrêter le seul banquier honnête de toute la place financière de Londres.

FIN

* * *

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, l'étude dont il est question existe réellement, et les résultats sont aussi ceux décrits. J n'encourage bien sûr personne à jouer du scalpel pour gagner plus à la Bourse ;)

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Joyeux noël à tous et en particulier à toi, **Machaon's Apprentice** !

Lycoris


End file.
